Simian Desire
by JeffC FTW
Summary: He had her within his grasp. He had but one goal now that he had this delicate but powerful flower in his fingers. But as always, he did not measure the consequences to follow.


**I had been brainstorming this for awhile now, but unlike previous Kim/Monty fics from my hand, this one is by far more disturbing, with a little bit of my friend Blue Kitsune's "Bound by Obsession" (which she did over the previous summer with my help, of course). As for the title, just because it's "desire" does not mean its positive and romantic, as this IS the handsome yet evil Monkey Man and our strong, independent but innocent young heroine. Expect bondage and demented sexual power, as well as CHARACTER DEATH and sensitive topics considering women's decisions. If those of you are too light-hearted for this, then please leave. But those brave enough, then read, review and enjoy. Flamers will be put out by water, thank you very much.**

 **At the start is a couple real native Indian flora growing in the Himalayas, to give a short fun fact, as well as a reliable translator helping me with the mystical Hindu text.**

 **I own nothing of Kim Possible or its characters.**

He had her.

He finally caught her.

Here he was, back in his humble hideout within the jungles of India, not far away from the Himalayas, where the rhododendron and _kaphal_ myrtle were in bloom, and he had just fasted on the apples and bananas growing nearby just to have a sweet taste of energy before he would arrive right here. He had lured his prey in on the last mission - having stalked her in her hometown of Middleton and caught her when she wasn't expecting it, when she was with some girl friend of hers exiting the Club Banana store which would have interested him by name, if not for the fact it was some idiotic girlish clothing store - and when she was alone, he fired the dart from his hiding place in the bushes and his loyal monkey ninjas waiting for his command.

No one had seen what happened. Nor did they see or witness the disappearance of Kimberly Ann Possible, world-saving teenage heroine - or the fact that the culprit had been one Monkey Fist.

Former English archaeologist and explorer turned megalomaniac on ultimate conquest to be the master of all things simian.

What he planned had to be away from Middleton, where he would surely be caught, so this location took place deep within the Hindu jungles. In an ancient simian temple unlike the others he encountered. He had stumbled upon it by chance, the scroll which depicted the accurate guess of the location, but what he discovered enticed and thrilled him - at first repulsing him, for he never anticipated anything like it.

And that was where Kim Possible came in, not the pretender buffoon who stole his chances at every turn. The little brat would soon see who was the true monkey master, for Monkey Fist would have what Ron Stoppable NEVER would prove to be worthy of.

Exquisite carvings of lotus and praying priests to the gods - these ones being in simian forms - in gold and a splash of jewel-toned colors; what woman could resist this? Unfortunately, Miss Possible would not see this, for she was blindfolded and would never know, lest she come back with full vengeance. No, Monkey Fist would make sure she not fight him on this one. He had calculated this very carefully and had awakened and asked the Mystical Monk himself for guidance, ensuring she would be overwhelmed enough that she would have no energy to fight back.

This temple was known as Bandar Pyaar - Hindi for "monkey love". He'd almost chortled with his monkeys, but the seriousness of the situation settled in behind the meaning when the Monk himself intoned in his language that Lord Montgomery Fiske understood, having understanding of the language besides Japanese, French and certain deceased tongues.

 _"Param bandar maalik ko usakee patnee ka daava karana chaahie aur agalee peedhee sahan ajey banane ke lie."_

 _The Ultimate Monkey Master must claim his consort and bear the next generation to become unstoppable._

That was what the Great One said.

From that night on, Monkey Fist had seldom a night's rest, troubled by the prophecy...and then the dreams began to trouble him. He didn't need to be an idiot like Stoppable, spending restless hours to discern the meaning of the words when the answer was in front of his eyes: he, the Master of Monkey Kung Fu, was to claim a bride and bring forth an heir to secure his position.

He scowled to himself. In his old life, the thought of even marrying nauseated him, because women were nothing but trouble, and this one was a powerful, worthy example. On second thought when he dreamed of her and now looked upon her as he did when he hunted her down, then whisked her across the ocean away from home and the sanctuary of love and friendship for another's use...he realized that she could prove use after all. And the less she knew after this, the better.

He had the slight feeling that once he started, he wouldn't go back, but this was extremely foreign to him. Intimacy...procreation...this was his first time, and he automatically believed she was as well. This knowledge excited him. The young, strong, independent - _beautiful_ \- heroine was a maiden still, not touched by another. _All his._ This made the upcoming events all the more possible to work. Young, fresh...

If this first chance worked, he would try again a second time, but what if she wasn't the one for this? Who would he turn to?

Monkey Fist closed his mind off such questions and fear of the consequences. He worked long and hard, planned enough, to turn back now. And besides, the "guest of honor" was going to wake up soon.

He arrived in the small room, surrounded by incense laced with potions of his making to work, and illuminated by torches and candles around them. The monkey ninjas had gathered before him, lined up in ranks, and now bowed before him, ooking and telling him she was ready. He scowled down at them, deciding a smile wasn't necessary. They'd done their part in preparing her, and now he wished to be alone with her. The monkeys whimpered and scattered around him, revealing the exquisite sacrificial image before his eyes, in the middle of the mosaic tiled floor.

When he first saw her from his hiding place like the hunter he was, he confessed that to see her in something out of her adventure gear was an immense rouse. She'd held her fiery hair up in a high ponytail, donned a sweet blue blouse and matching peasant skirt. The skirt itself swished around tanned, toned legs which shone as if coated with some lotion. When he fired the shot and struck her behind the neck, he watched as expressive emerald eyes widened with sheer horror but was powerless to resist the effects taking over.

She didn't have time to see WHO swooped and swept her into his arms like the bride she would someday soon become.

Today wasn't the day, but he would take one step first. He didn't know how it would work out, but did it matter? She would belong to him either way, along with what would be planted.

The hiding clothes were removed by his monkey minions before he arrived, and now he had the sight of the fine, exotic main course that was standing before him, wrists held high above her head and held by silk golden ropes instead of rough hemp rope which would leave marks if she struggled. Both of those glistening forearms each had a coiling bracelet of gold; somehow silver did not befit her beauty. Her long hair was free from its tie so it cascaded over her shoulders like a lava waterfall, but revealed were the magnificent, natural emeralds wrapped around her neck and ending over her sternum. Her eyes were covered by a blindfold of black cloth.

Monkey Fist took his time observing more of the prize that was Kim Possible in his grasp, in the jewels he'd placed just for his own taste, and the picture was beyond his dreams. They were perfectly enhancing the nymph's body that she possessed.

He took his time to circle the unconscious girl and admire the view from every angle, beginning with the front.

Plump, golden breasts swelling and tipped with ruby nipples which would soon harden beneath his hands and the potion she would inhale in the air, unknowing her predicament until it was too late.

Hourglass body with a flat, firm stomach. He smirked when he gazed upon the latter, refraining from reaching to touch but knowing what would happen there after this - where his seed would take time to grow inside her womb.

Sumptuous thighs descending into a narrow tunnel form. To imagine those limbs wrapping around his waist as he drove himself deep into her temple, pure and untouched only to be desecrated.

Pubic hair in a small, barely present dark triangle at the base of her legs. No, this was no girl. She was a _woman._ Because after today, her innocence would be gone forever. Her plans to remain a virgin would be no more; it was destined to be taken from her someday soon. You could never fight it off, only delay for as long as need be, and her time was up.

Now to her back. The expanse was small but nice and smoothly carved like a pillar. Beneath was a firm but shapely buttocks he was tempted to slap and grasp to test the theory, but that would wait. The longer he continued to watch Kim, the impatient he grew. His loins burned as he thrived to claim his trophy to pay off the painful journey.

His patience paid off when he heard the moaning.

Kimberly was waking.

Her head lifted, but she could not see her surroundings. He bit back a groan as he was still standing behind her, and with a jerk of her body, her buttock muscles flexed. Little minx had no idea what she was doing to him. Hurriedly but quietly, he moved to stand before her as she growled and thrashed in her bonds. Each tug made her breasts jiggle, and her hips brought his attention to her untouched womanhood.

Monkey Fist decided to move forward and breathe against the skin of her shoulder, making her hiss and jerk to the other side as she was alerted that she wasn't alone - and repulsed that she had been stripped by whoever captured her. "Who the hell are you?!" she demanded. "What do you want with me?"

If he chuckled or answered, she would know. Instead, Monkey Fist settled on bringing his hand up behind her back and caressed the expanse. However, while she shivered visibly, this seemed to set her off. "Don't touch me!" she snapped, trying to get away from him, but futile it was. The bouncing of her breasts were just making this all the more enjoyable for him, as he licked his lips at the sight of those domes like the one of this temple which tempted him to reach out. For now, he settled on her back, then moved down to cup one side of her bum, noticing how fleshy and firm it was indeed. He released it only to give it a light slap, which humiliated her and brought forth a blush to her cheeks as she got an idea now what was going to happen to her.

"Look, don't hurt me," she insisted. "Not only am I...well, I'm a..." She stopped there as if unsure how to speak to someone whose face she couldn't see, but he got the message.

Monkey Fist brought his hand around, this time rubbing her belly in gentle strokes - _a child would come forth_ \- turning her into gel beneath his ministrations in time. He took in her plump lips and decided to taste her as well as to lower her guard this way. When he did, he sampled strawberry on her skin, the smell intoxicating him as well as her skin fragrance of jasmine and gardenias. She moaned beneath him and relaxed her fists, leaning into him, her breasts pressing against his chest still covered by black cloth.

He found a breast to grope and cup finally, making her moan louder and louder as he fondled her and pinched the nipple; the other automatically did the same. When he broke the kiss and looked down, he was beyond pleased that his touch and the aphrodisiac in the air was doing the trick - the combination of pears, greens and orchids had succeeded.

Which meant, by now, she was as aroused as he was. She was ready for him to claim her.

He let her go to reach and free himself from the confides of his trousers, and the air washed over the smooth but stiff flesh pumping with blood and veins. He placed himself at the apex of her thighs, the tiny curls exposing enough of her pink flower which would turn red with full bloom. The sensations made her gasp and bite her lip enough to draw blood, not realizing she was turning him on with simply that. Monkey Fist bared his canines as he pushed himself deeper into her, grasping her butt cheeks and then hoisting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he penetrated her, the thin barrier tearing like a blanket.

Her cries were magic to his senses. He made those cries turn to screams as he held her against him and set a steady thrust into her hot, smoldering body. When this was over, his seed would settle in and create life she would find out by the time it was too late, and he would return to strike then.

~o~

 _Her body was on fire, her breasts bouncing along with the strange necklace that she could not see, and her lower body's pain gradually gave way to pleasure as this mysterious but talented man ravished her body, awakened the sweet flower within her and fed her with a bliss she never remembered feeling in her life..._

~o~

Kimberly Ann Possible awoke in a flash.

She was in her room, on her bed, and dressed but with her shoes off.

The sun was shining in through her window. The clock said it was one in the afternoon. She frowned. What had happened...?

"KIMMY!"

Her parents and the tweebs came rushing in. James looked worried but livid, and Anne matched him as she was the first to kneel before her daughter on the bed. And for once, Jim and Tim were not up to their usual pranking selves. And right behind the family... "KP!" Ron hurried in after them with Rufus sticking his head out from his master's pocket, biting his nails as he looked her over. "You okay?"

She winced, feeling a little throb below her waist. What had happened? She repeated the question over once more in her head and hated how she had no answer. But would they give her the response? The last thing she remembered was leaving Club Banana with Monique before they went separate ways -

"You were gone for two days without a trace!" Anne said frantically, taking her daughter's hand into a death grip. "Even Wade couldn't find you, and then we find you in here, but we waited until you woke up. What do you remember, honey?!" The worried mother and brain surgeon needed all the answers, but Kim's brain could not register anything that came to mind before she recalled passing out on the sidewalk, which seemed like only moments, before waking up now in her bed. Her father appeared to be furious in his eyes even though he was keeping calm.

"Let me do the questioning, Anne," he told his wife firmly. "Kimmy, do you remember anything?" She shook her head, looking up at him.

"Just that Monique and I went separate to home, and then I wake up here -" Kim stopped there. "You all say I was gone for two days?"

Every single one of them - her parents, the twins, and now her lifelong best friend as well as his naked mole rat - all had one common expression in their eyes, withholding information from her even though she deserved to know. She had been abducted, that was obvious enough. But who kidnapped her and WHY? "Would you all please just give me some answers already?" Kim demanded in agitation. "I honestly do not remember anything!"

James then smiled and patted her shoulder like she was still his little girl. "Kimmy, don't worry, we'll get it sorted out." Then his face twisted. "And if we ever find out who snatched you, I'll make them wish they were never born."

"That's right, I am with you, Mr. Dr. P!" Ron agreed, and Rufus held up a thumbs up in agreement, but something inside Kim twinged as the feeling in her body told her something worse was what none of them would ever expect - even to a sixteen-year-old girl during summer vacation of all times.

No time was wasted when she was immediately taken to the hospital for a physical examination.

Upon finding out what was in her system, the family was in an uproar, mostly from her father, and for once, her brothers lacked something smart to say, and they could not think of anything to embarrass their sister today - and for a long time to come.

Her bloodstream had traces of some roofie which made her memory fuzzy and thus no recollection of the incident, and an aphrodisiac - which meant, along with an examination thanks to a gynecologist, Kim had been kidnapped and raped once or twice at most. This one important part of her childhood innocence had been taken away when she'd planned on saving herself for marriage or maybe with a real boy or man she liked...but someone else took it so selfishly without thinking about HER say in the matter.

They just thought she would forgive and forget so easily, right?

WRONG.

The car ride home was dead silent, but what was there to talk about? She'd been recommended to see a psychiatrist within Global Justice and avoid the entire world knowing about this. Reasons in addition being that small traces of the seed of the perpetrator was taken and being analyzed by Dr. Director's team, but James didn't want to hear about these details other than wanting to know the identity of the bastard who violated his little girl. Jim and Tim might be twelve, but they were still too innocent in these things, and Anne also wanted to keep it that way.

The fire in the matriarch's blue eyes was raging as she vowed to stay beside her daughter through thick and thin.

This also changed her life outside missions altogether from then on.

She wasn't allowed to go alone anymore without Ron or Monique from then on. Wade did not know what happened to her, and Kim wanted to keep it that way for the same reasons regarding her brothers even though the genius was just as not-so-innocent as she was - but what recently happened to her pushed the boundaries. Her perspective of the world hardened her even harder, and it would be a long time before she thought to find someone to make her happy and trust to be in a solid relationship.

This also made Ron even more determined to find out who took her innocence; Rufus was ready to strike a blow to the man's pride if he would. She smiled at both her boys and held them against her then, glad she could count on them. She wasn't alone; she had them and her family and other friends around her.

A couple weeks later, Betty Director contacted her family, leaving the twins out of this, and informed them of the results of the unknown rapist who did this to her. Ron and Rufus gagged as well as lost control of themselves and vowed revenge so unlike themselves, but Kim needed that, and she intended to be there with them because she wanted it herself.

James roared and slammed his fist on the table, making Ann rush to his side even though she seethed with him.

But Kim's idea of rage, hate and vengeance as well as humiliation made her kneel over and retch beyond control.

 _Monkey Fist._

Ron's arch-nemesis over the Mystical Monkey Power - but WHY HER?! What was he planning, and where the hell was he now?! She wanted to comb out every section of the earth to find that son of a bitch. She remembered in the old days when he was still Lord Monty Fiske, a man she admired and had a little crush on before he called for her help - only to use her for his own means - and fight with Ron when he accidentally got the Mystical Monkey Power. Why did he...?

He was currently laying low, so he wasn't on the radar, making him even MORE dangerous than ever. If he swooped in and took her away, drugged her and molested her, only to dump her back home as if nothing happened...this couldn't have been a simple quickie and send her on her way.

"Monkey Freak will face my wrath in no time, KP," Ron vowed, hugging her tight. "I'll make him die an excruciating death if that's what it takes."

"You took the words out of my mouth," she agreed, enjoying his warmth and overprotective support.

It was also a month and a half later, during a fight with Shego, that Kim ended up throwing up over the green-skinned woman and caused her to fire her plasma in the air, striking and deactivating Drakken's latest doomsday device, forcing them all to evacuate as one instead of the redhead young woman hauling them all off to jail - no, the azure-skinned scientist and his younger assistant looked at her with wide eyes as Shego cleaned herself off with a sick face by the lagoon of the lair.

"What do you have, Kimmy, a local bug going around your hometown or something?" she sneered. "And trying to pass it onto _me_?"

Dr. Drakken was tapping his temple as if deep in thought. "Maybe I should do an, er...examination?" he suggested, this turn of events as embarrassing for him as it was for her, but Kim supposed it couldn't hurt.

It just happened that he had a secret extra medical examination room in the lower levels of the Caribbean lair, so Kim laid down and let her temperature, pulse and the likes be taken - but then came to the awkward questions regarding her femininity which made Ron, Shego and Rufus blush more than she was. She felt her eyes bulge.

She'd missed her period.

Now she was vomiting.

And the look in the madman's eyes was knowing and shocked at the same time. "Sh-Shego, could y-you get her a, erm...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish as she scoffed and threw her hair back.

"Fine, but you owe me, Dr. D."

Kim looked at the plastic strip in the end and was on the verge of throwing up again when it was confirmed. No... _no..._

Was THIS what Monkey Fist _planned?!_

Ron and his rodent buddy shrieked when they saw what it was, because Shego pointed it out with a ghost of a smirk, but her eyes spoke of trouble and wondering who the hell the _father_ was. Drakken bit his lip nervously.

"Kimberly Ann, I...don't know the story, but I see you don't want it. I'm afraid I can't do what you might ask here..."

She knew what he was asking of her, and she already made the choice, and knew her mother would help her out, as well as Dr. Director. She needed to get to Wade soon on the monkey bastard's whereabouts soon anyway. This was the last straw. Summer had been the worst experience of her life because of this man.

Kim Possible had wanted to get married and have a baby, but not like THIS. The circumstances during which this child had been conceived - and would be half human and half simian because of the father's spliced genetics - were via malicious intents. She wasn't for or against this kind of thing, but it did not feel right to carry the child of her and her best friend's enemy. If she chose to keep the baby, did she have it in her to LOVE it at her age? She couldn't even take care of it and give it the life it deserved - and it wouldn't be ordinary either. There would be those to laugh and scorn at it in public; Ron would never be able to contain his phobia each time he saw the spliced monkey-human child.

She felt a tear prick the corner of her eye as she and Ron headed home in a GJ chopper right after handing the villainous duo to Global Justice.

Then the Kimmunicator beeped. Wade had some good news FINALLY.

"Monkey Fist has been spotted in China."

~o~

He hadn't expected to see _her_ so soon while he was in China where a legendary amulet of great simian power was located in the museum, which would soon come to the time of the "Year of the Monkey" in a few months, but he couldn't wait that long. He had to acquire it and then slip away to hide again before he sought out his intended monkey bride before her term was up.

Their child must be growing strong. He bared his canines as he and his three minions slipped through the Forbidden City Museum late in the night, making way for the exhibit which held the pillow that carried the prize. Legend told of the wearer becoming the ruler of all things simian and granted unlimited power, but that was not all: the king would become a _real monkey._ Since Monkey Fist was only half simian, his transformation would be without difficulty.

"The Amulet of the Monkey King," he whispered in ecstasy, holding it before his eyes and was about to place it around his neck when two familiar and unwanted voices intruded on his moment of glory and told him that the jewel in his hands did NOT belong to him. "Kim Possible - how did you find us?" he growled. She smirked and held up what was a banana peel, making him snarl as he thought of one such minion amongst his ranks now whom he threatened specifically to _never eat on the job._

"Chippy! What have I told you about on the job snacking?" The little creature covered its head and whimpered, but he wasn't in the mood for any apologies. "No matter. In a moment, I will become the Monkey King of the -"

The woman bearing his child interrupted him with a cold hatred that made his blood go cold. This was unlike her that he could recall...

"What, you the Monkey King - and make ME your unwilling queen?" she sneered. The buffoon narrowed his eyes to dangerous snake slits and filled with murderous intent.

He balked and remained as he was, shocked that she dared to have the upper hand against him. So...she figured it out and therefore came to confront him regarding the child she was carrying...

"You failed, you bastard." She put her hand over her stomach, still glaring ferociously at him. "You won't have the amulet as you will never have a Monkey Queen - or even a Monkey Prince or Princess. The little thing that would have burdened my life is gone with help of my family and friends."

Monkey Fist clutched the amulet in horror as he felt his eyes bulge. His monkeys screeched and huddled behind him at the beast of a young woman advancing on them all. "You - you killed my heir!" he bellowed, stabbed internally to the gut. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Of all things to expect, he should have seen this coming, but Monty Fiske never had experience with pregnancy and childbirth, but he should have anticipated an abortion. He'd failed miserably - but it was far from over, he swore. His lips pulled back with a savage snarl as she continued.

"That THING was just a pawn to you as I was - this proves you never gave a damn, and why should you, huh?! It's not like you see me special. You would have taken me away from my cherished life, my dreams and such, for your selfish quest. You didn't anticipate the consequences, and now you must once again reap what you sow," Kim snarled. She assumed the position. "I'll do what I do best and kick your ass...and I don't care if you die or not. Call it poetic justice."

Well, if it was a fight she wanted, then he was happy to oblige.

"Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!"

He found himself face-to-face with Kim Possible, the woman he failed to acquire as his final prize to becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master - and the child she murdered for her own reasons - who now had a deadly staff with a curved blade ready to strike. She wasn't bluffing when she said she wouldn't care if he died or not. She wanted his blood on her hands, to serve herself justice. The Kim Possible he remembered was gone, replaced by this savage tigress that thrilled him not carnally, but as hated adversaries.

But in the end, as Monkey Fist lost his hold on the Monkey King's Amulet - which ended up caught in the hands of the buffoon and returned to its rightful place - he found he could not avoid his destiny which involved the blade piercing his heart, held by the woman herself with a triumphant gleam in those green eyes of hers.

 **Like I said: reviews please, but no flames which are always to be put out.**

 **This is it for the story. I never planned anything big, and Kim/Ron lovers, know that I love them as much, but I am NOT thinking of them in here as secondary or unimportant. Ron knows she is not to blame, and will be there as he always has been.**

 **I NEVER, EVER planned to have an abortion in a story, or at least mentioned. As for Kim's decision, I am neither for or against it. We can understand why she chose to because she's so young and has her life ahead of her - she never made plans for this - and look at how the child had been conceived through malicious intent. Monkey Fist's motives exceed even beyond the way we know him as. This is why Kim and Ron had more reason to get rid of him, as this pushes the limit of his deserved fate for all he's done to both them and the rest of the world.**


End file.
